Plate-type friction draft gear devices are well-known in the prior art. One of these devices is characterized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,514 which includes a centrally located friction wedge disposed between the other various elements. These elements include a pair of movable friction plates, a pair of tapered stationary friction plates, and a pair of friction shoes, all of which are positioned generally in the open end of the housing of the draft gear. During operation, initially the follower exerts force upon the centrally located friction wedge which moves inwardly a predetermined amount where upon the friction plates are then engaged. The friction wedge itself lies upon the center line of the draft gear having its major axis coextensive therewith while the friction plates are located an equal distance on either side. As is well known in the prior art, plate-type friction draft gears are most effective when the forces are normal to the major axis of the draft gear. Needless to say this is often not the situation encountered in actual commercial environment, especially with a single centrally located friction wedge. An additional and most critical factor with any draft gear is the release of the elements when the external load, whether normal or not, is released.